The delivery of drugs to targeted and specific diseased sites can aid in reducing side effects in patients, thereby preventing toxicity. Exposure of non-targeted areas to the drugs can have adverse results. By using drugs in a nanosphere (“NS”) formulation exposure of the drug to non-diseased organs and tissue can be prevented or substantially reduced. For the purposes of the present disclosure, nanosphere-sized particles mean those having a general average size in the range of about 50 to about 999 nanometers. Nanospheres are also capable of releasing the drug in a controlled manner, thereby minimizing the need for frequent drug administration. These nanospheres can be effectively used to transfect cells due to the nanosize of the encapsulated drug. These nanospheres due to their small size are capable of targeting and delivering the vaccine material to the Payers Patches in the intestine, without any degradation in the harsh acidic environment of the stomach due to an effective enteric coating. Also, because of their small size they are capable of penetrating into the tumor rather easily.
Some examples of bioactive materials include, but are not limited to, proteins, peptides, antibodies, enzymes, chemical entities, drugs. Other drugs, such as immunosuppressants such as FK-506 and anti-inflammatory drugs such as steroids such as dexamethasone and prednisolone might prove useful in altering the viability of the transplanted organ in a transplant donor situation. Albumin nanospheres prepared by spray drying can be a potential drug delivery method for the delivery of oligonucleotides. For the purposes of the present disclosure “drug” is considered to include any of the bioactive materials described herein.